


who knew the same words you once said to me could be so cruel?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, angst :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie wells never wants to hear stephen say that he loves him again.
Relationships: Stephen Bampton/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 6





	who knew the same words you once said to me could be so cruel?

**Author's Note:**

> tw // implied abuse

you once said you loved me, 

and i said i loved you too. 

you once said you loved me after striking me across the face, 

and i said i loved you too.

you once said you loved me after making me do what you wanted, 

and i said i loved you too. 

no matter what you did, 

i would always say i loved you too,

because i simply loved you that much. 

but as i hear the sirens,

and you turn to me,

a begging look in your eyes, 

you say you love me,

that the murder was spur of the moment and revenge,

expecting me to promise i'd visit you in jail. 

but i say nothing. 

because the moment my sister called out your name and said it was you, 

i fell out of love with you, 

because i do not love murderers. 

i loved multiple different versions of you,

when i think about it in retrospect,

but never did i ever,

love the murderer you'd become. 

love is a fickle thing, 

and lord help fools that fall for it.


End file.
